This invention relates generally to the promotion and merchandising of a product for sale to the public and more particularly to a hanger and pin assembly for displaying modular units of the elements of such merchandise such as louvers or slats for window blinds of the same size, shape, color and design to enable customers at the point of sale for such merchandise to select the required quantity of modular units for a given size window or opening in which a window blind is to be mounted.
Although the present invention will be illustrated with respect to modular units of louvers and slats for window blinds, this is not by way of limitation, because the present invention is equally applicable to displays of modular units of elements for any type and size of product to be displayed for sale.
Thus, in today""s modern world, decorators as well as the do-it-yourselfers seek to modify and improve the decor of a home and look for relatively simple ways to accomplish this accepted and desirable practice.
The present invention illustrates one means for displaying products and merchandise to aid such customers to enable them to create, improve or repair various types of window blinds by setting up the louvers or slats in assemblies or modular units with a hanger and pin assembly so they can be hung at the point of sale and thus easily examined and selected in the right multiples for the creation, improvement or repair of a given set of window blinds.
Louvers as used herein shall mean the plurality of inter-engaging slats used in horizontally or vertically mounted window blinds for controlling the light and ventilation entering through a window or opening as well as the size of the opening. Such blinds use various devices for controlling and regulating the up and down or left and right movement and inter-engagement of the louvers or slats to achieve these results, such as a cord and pulley mechanism, or a wand and carriage assembly. Louvers, their controls and regulators, their slats and other elements are well known and available on the open market and accordingly will not be more fully described because they do not form part of the present invention.
Thus, the present invention covers an improved hanger and pin assembly for holding, hanging and displaying merchandise, such as a plurality of louvers for window blinds, at the point of sale having, a generally planar member, means on the planar member for removably connecting the hanger and pin assembly to the plurality of elements of the merchandise being displayed, means on the planar member for mounting or hanging the plurality of joined elements at the point of sale for the merchandise, and means medially disposed on said planar member for engagement with and for stabilizing the plurality of elements of the merchandise in assembled position.
Accordingly, it is one aspect of the present invention to provide an improved hanger and pin assembly having means for removably connecting the hanger and pin assembly to modular units of a plurality of elements of merchandise such as louvers of the same size, shape, color and length for horizontal or vertical window blinds for windows and other openings.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide an improved hanger and pin assembly for modular units of a plurality of elements of merchandise such as louvers of the same size, shape, color and length for horizontal and vertical window blinds having means thereon for hanging such modules at the point of sale for such modular units of such merchandise.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide an improved hanger and pin assembly for modular units of merchandise having means thereon to steady the merchandise when it is in assembled position.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of said invention, taken in conjunction with the illustrated form of such embodiment as shown in the accompanying drawings, in which: